magicapefandomcom-20200214-history
Instant Discussions
Instant Discussions '''is a movie discussion show on Magic Ape TV focusing on movies available on the Netflix Watch Instant streaming service and is hosted by John Reynolds, Steffan Muntsinger and Tony Estrada. The audio is made available as a podcast through iTunes and Stitcher. The show debuted on January 28th, 2013. History John had been writing movie reviews but after watching Cleanflix on Netlfix decided the movie needed a more in-depth discussion. John asked Steffan and Tony to co-host the show with him because their animated personalities and the thought that their differing views on movies would naturally breed opposing opinions and healthy discussions. Episodes # Cleanflix # Oldboy # Mary and Max # The Machinist # Four Rooms # Safety Not Guaranteed # A Liar's Autobiography # The Game # Memento # Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog # Big Fish # The Evil Dead # How Beer Saved the World # Killer Klowns from Outer Space # Word Wars # Chinatown # Trailer Park Boys: The Movie # Irreversible # Ip Man # God Bless America # Alice in Wonderland (1951) # The Perfect Host # The Inbetweeners # Primer # Sherlock # Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind # Batman: Under the Red Hood # Barton Fink # Clue # Special # iSteve # Tucker & Dale Vs. Evil # Trigun # The Road # Clerks # The Pianist # Super # There Will Be Blood # Event Horizon # Clueless # The ABCs of Death # Children of the Corn # Confessions of a Dangerous Mind # The Artist # Donnie Darko # Man on the Moon # Jingle All The Way # Dark Horse # Trading Places # Instant Discussions - Episode 50!!! # Being John Malkovich # Battle Royale # Blackfish # The Boondock Saints # South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut # Cannibal! The Musical # Airplane! # Reservoir Dogs # The Usual Suspects # Robot & Frank # Fargo # Fight Club # Sizzling Bacon # Indie Game: The Movie # Taxi Driver # Dr. Strangelove # Antichrist # Mr. Nobody # Funny Games (1997) # Escape from Tomorrow # Gattaca # American Psycho # World's Greatest Dad # The Fisher King # Star Trek Into Darkness # Red State # Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Journey to the West: Conquering the Demons # Sharknado # 12 Angry Men # Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels # You're Next # Mr. Smith Goes To Washington # John Dies at the End # V/H/S # Rosemary's Baby # Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead # The Silence of the Lambs # Chaplin # Muppet Treasure Island # BASEketball # Django Unchained # Video Games: The Movie # The Nightmare Before Christmas # The Hunger Games: Catching Fire # The Muppet Christmas Carol # Fireplace for Your Home # Snowpiercer # The Wolf of Wall Street # (Episode 100) # Team America: World Police # The Blind Swordsman: Zatoichi # Zoolander # Black Mirror (Season 1) # Attack on Titan (Ep. 1-6) # Leprechaun # eXistenZ # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) # The Inverview # Man on Wire # Frank # The Good, The Bad, The Weird # Starship Troopers # Exit Through the Gift Shop # Equilibrium # The Blacklist (Ep. 1&2) # Daredevil (Ep. 1-3) # The Last Samurai # Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (Ep. 1-4) # Saw # Sympathy for Lady Vengeance # Zombeavers # This Is Spinal Tap # Good Will Hunting # Inglourious Basterds # Nightcrawler # The Running Man # Kickboxer # Hugo & A Trip To The Moon # Kung Fu Hustle # Batman # Chasing Amy # Ip Man 2 Bonus Mini-Sodes # Chocolate Hotdog # Milk & "Cookies" Special Episodes # The Twilight Zone - "Where Is Everybody" & "Nightmare as a Child" # The Twilight Zone - "Time Enough At Last" & "Eye of the Beholder" # The Twilight Zone - "The After Hours" & "Twenty Two" Special Discussions '''Special Discussions are episodes about pieces of entertainment that are not available on Netflix Watch Instant. # The Book of Mormon # South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Magic Ape shows